oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Slugg Gorobo
History Born in a boggard breeding pool in the Swamps of Palus, Slugg's beginnings were not those of an adventurer. The Gorobo tribe of boggards were situated in a place where the marsh and sea met, where the original chieftain, Gorobo the half-hezrou would lay claim to the small patch of land for his descendants. The tribe notably did not take part in the raiding that typified other boggards, instead preferring to defend their own borders. Many generations later, the boggard named Slugg would be born. Perhaps due to the latent corruption in the lineage of the tribe, this particular boggard had characteristics similar to the ancestral chief. He was particularly bulky, and had was prone to tempestuous anger that was frightening to behold. Despite his errant idiocy, the shaman of the tribe did his best to cultivate the young spawn, however his personality would inevitably prove too difficult. Faced with a 'rite of passage' by the tribe shaman; to kill and consume a sentient humanoid. Such rites were typical in boggard tradition, however Slugg ended up putting forth resistance. The tribe elders assumed he had a deviant psyche or corruption, the reality behind the situation was almost comical. Slugg just wasn't hungry and didn't like being told what to do. Pressured by his kin, he lashed out and killed a fellow boggard, before leaving without a word. Slugg wandered for a great deal of time. Months, perhaps years during which he lived as a simple wandering brute, living from meal to meal without a goal or plan. Within the swamp he caused little issue, however his presence became more notable as he drifted towards more populated towns. Had it not been for a stroke of luck, he likely would've been struck down by a passing adventurer, however that was not his fate. Meeting a traveling merchant by the name of Doran Redbeard, Slugg was offered a deal. He would abide by common law and serve as a bodyguard, and in turn he would be offered basic necessities and pay. For several years Slugg would train and work alongside the gnome, slowly acquiring a better handle on his rage and martial talents. In time he would begin moonlighting as an adventurer, earning enough income to take care of himself. Slugg carried out many quests of various types as he began a meteoric rise in strength. During an early adventure in which he encountered a Salvation cult enforcer, he acquired the weapon he would carry with him to this very day, an over-sized hammer that Slugg took a liking to. In his early adventuring days, Slugg often sampled the flesh of slain opponents, enjoying the sustenance after a good battle. His extensive consumption and strength training, as well as his innate bulk caused him to grow to immense size, far out scaling his fellow boggards. Slugg fought on several fronts against the Thii invasion, giving his all, despite the odds. This however would almost not be enough as he faced down a colossal monster. Slugg was ripped apart and consumed, and it seemed that all would be lost, however such fate was not in the cards. A legendary brawler known as Brad warped reality itself with a show of strength, reviving Slugg from beyond the pale at the cost of his own life. Slugg has yet to meet this man, but will surely thank him when the time comes. In the year and some odd months surrounding the Thii invasion and its aftermath, Slugg's curiosity regarding his true nature proved too great. He began a descent into depravity as his demonic instincts began to take over. He returned to his homeland, only to find his tribe had been destroyed by an entity known as the Green Host. Rather than avenge them, Slugg simply got what use he could out of the Green Host before moving on. His displays of gluttony grew more bold, and his violent tendencies heightened. At the apex of his recent pursuits, he defiled a shrine of Torag, killing the presiding cleric in a fit of rage. Appearance Slugg is a hulking figure, muscle-bound and rotund from many years of wanton gluttony and bloodshed. Clad in mismatched armor and rags, he cares little for his appearance or hygiene, maintaining his roots to his barbaric ancestry. His skin is coated in warts and horrendously marred from years of abuse. Bearing a myriad of scars, his countenance was only compounded by the exposure to demonic corruption, his features now blackened and glistening from slime and blood. At the culmination of his recent depravity, he lost his eye in a conflict with a dwarven cleric, electing to keep the wound as a reminder to further empower his rage. Personality Slugg is violent and hedonistic, driving all of his own decisions based on his errant and baser whims. He seeks only to experience battle and enjoy baser comforts of food and rest. When faced with an obstacle to his own desires, Slugg handles it as he would any wall, overwhelming brute force. In recent times he has resorted to greater acts of evil to allow himself to continue in his warped existence, as he has no qualms about taking actions to preserve his own being. Friends Slugg keeps few connections beyond those he keeps on the battlefield. He respects anyone who is strong and fights by his side, as well as those who support him. His simple mind doesn't allow for much in the way of relationships, not that anyone seeks out such with Slugg. Enemies Slugg will willingly kill anything and anyone who would seek to restrict him, and can be rather general about his distastes. In recent years, Slugg has grown to be distrusting of Warforged in general, but no enemy agitates Slugg more than... Kitsune. Perhaps it is an ill-founded anger, but the idea that a fox could actually just be a person in disguise, or vice versa, is too confusing for his poor toad brain to comprehend, so he simply responds with general dislike. Aspirations Slugg's goal in life beyond his baser urges comes down to a simple dream in the mind of a simple toad. The dream to become stronger than anyone else, so that nobody will hold him back from doing what he wants. He will work as hard as he needs to along those goals. His baser urges, however, are the source of some of his stranger pursuits. He unconsciously destroys symbols of purity and order as a matter of principle. Perhaps his ties to his hezrou bloodline and Gogunta run deeper than they seem... Category:Player Characters